Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 1
Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu:Volume 1 The Ambition in a Kingdom of Afternoon Naps Quick Facts/Trivia 1) Episodes 2, 3, and 4 basically follow this novel’s storyline. The major points/ differences are listed below in chronological order. • The story starts out with a young Milk making a promise with Ryner • At age 17 both Ryner and Sion are enrolled at Roland Empire Royal Military Academy • Ryner is from Roland Special Institute #307 • Penny Fualu is the Secret Operations Manager for Sion; Tony, Tai, and Roll are also top men for Sion • The fight scene (where Ferris saves Sion from the assassins) is extended • When he is saved by Ferris, he meets Lucile (aged 20); he meets him later in the anime • Iris and Ferris start working for Sion to find out who’s trying to kill him; Sion works closely with both sisters, attending class in the morning and at night he deals with the two sisters (this is not shown in the anime) • Buroff Samuels is the mastermind in the plot; after Lucile kills him, his conversation with Ferris is extended in the novel • Sion head to the Rokazan Plains with 120 people • After surviving the massacre, Sion tells Ryner everything about Kiefer before he goes to prison (ordered differently in the anime) • In the prison, there are multiple cells for violent offenders-all go insane except for Ryner which surprises the jailer • On the day of his release Ryner gets a bath and new battle clothes (surprising him since he wonders why they would do this since he’s going to be executed) before he goes with Ferris • Conversation with Sion and Ryner before he sets off is also extended • What happened to Sion once he followed Lucile is explained completely in OKYD Vol. 3’s “Prologue-Roland’s Darkness”. 2) The basic content of Ryner’s Report: “Ever since long ago, there were many people who had enough power to change the world, and were called demon lords or devils, evil people. These demon lords had complete magic circuits and had power that far exceeded human imagination. Even battalions made of powerful mages or soldiers couldn’t fight these real monsters called demon lords. Thus, this world would face a crisis of being destroyed by these so-called demon lords. However, this time, legends of how human warriors, like legends and knights of the light that had greater battle prowess than these demon lords caused them to be destroyed. Now, the problem was, who were these legends? While we set aside all these debates about whether these so-called demon lords or legends really existed…where do all these ‘humans’ with monstrous power come from? If the records of history books were all real, these legends could easily eliminate these powerful monsters of magic who in turn had killed hundreds of powerful mages easily. These legends, who were they? The world is scattered with legends of such legends. Even though these legends are hardly viewed as important today, however…people have found the weapons these legends used, and their locations were recorded. Regrettably, the secret documents that recorded these demon lords’ mysterious power never saw the light of day…even so, even if we can’t find these monsters, if we can find the remains of these powerful legends, can’t we use them as powerful weapons? At the same time, as for whether these demon lords or legends really existed…the ‘Alpha Stigma’ has provided an explanation. Nobody knows whether that’s an evil thing or something of the legend’s ability. However…the power that far exceeded expectations did exist. In that case, should there be other unique powers around? There’s immeasurable value in searching for such powers. A strong power can be used in a certain way and end wars before they start. This report illustrates the locations of these heroes, a detailed explanation of each legend and also a map which shows where the hero relics may be resting.” Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together -listed in the order they appeared in the novel 1.Ryner: “You know of my past, and yet you still want me?” Sion: “If I don't want you, I guess nobody else would, right? So, what do you plan to do? Will you work under me? Or...” Ryner: “Ugh...haa, okay, okay. I got it. I'll work with you. Really...do you recruit your allies with such threatening means? You really are a demon, right?” 2. Sion: “Haven’t you thought of overturning this corrupt country? Your ‘Alpha Stigma’ alone caused you to be rejected by the entire country. This is a country with unequal status amongst its people, a country that oppresses the weak and fights without ending. A foolish king, and even foolish nobility.” Ryner: “Oi oi, you’ll be executed if other people heard you say that.” Sion: “Maybe. But you who hate this country wouldn’t sell me out, right?” Ryner: “I won’t say it because I don’t want trouble.” Sion: “Ahaha, I know that this isn’t your real reason.” Ryner: “Don’t decide that yourself and read into me.” Sion: “I want to take action, Ryner. I want to change everything. I have been working hard, searching throughout this academy to recruit allies who haven’t relied on the nobles. However…this plan’s about to end soon. I have more than enough forces. I want to become the king to this country. I want to change everything. So Ryner, join me. I will help you to make a world you can look forward to.” Ryner: “I see. So you want the throne, Sion? But it sounds bothersome…sorry, I’ll pass. Ah, but when you become king someday, Sion, can you write a law such that sleepy and lazy people can get more promotions easily?” Sion’s struggles were thoroughly annihilated by this person who didn’t have any will at all. For just that moment, he showed a thoroughly shocked look. Sion: “Guu…a, ahaha!! That, that’s too funny! Ahaha. I see. So maybe that’s the reason why I wanted you. Maybe it has nothing to do with the ‘Alpha Stigma’…you’re the first person who didn’t react to me at all.” 3. Ferris to Sion: “They say that when dogs receive a favor, they’ll remember it for the rest of their lives.” 4. Lucile to Sion: “You were smiling at me. You knew that if I wanted to, before you even found me…I could have killed you. But you were smiling at me. Weren’t you scared? No, you’re really scared of me. You’re scared of such overwhelming presence of death. However, your heart had a feeling that exceeded that fear. What is it? What is that feeling…Ah, I see? You want me. No, you want everything. Your eyes are telling me all your thoughts. You want this country’s…No. You want an even distant future. A future that’s far, far away. You’re really an interesting person. Should I kill you now? Or let you live? What should I choose? To kill or not to kill? The decision’s completely in my hands…ha, hahaha, ha!” 5. Ferris: “Brother. I have this feeling recently that you have been using your own interests under the namesake of tasks and dumping them onto me…” Lucile: “My sister, what are you saying? Isn’t this the training passed down for generations in the Eris’ clan? Don’t you believe me?” Ferris: “…What will you do if I say that I don’t?” Lucile: “You’ll die.” Ferris: “You’re saying this seriously, right?” Lucile: “I’m always serious.” Ferris: “I won’t dare to disobey you.” 6. Sion (to himself): “From today on, I won't run. I want to rise up here. Anyone who gets in my way, no matter who it is...I will eliminate them without mercy...” 7. (Lucile’s quotes are from a conversation with Ferris after he has killed Buroff Samuels) Lucile: "Ferris, you have to finish your job well. If you continue to let such a person survive, it'll cause lots of damage to the Eris clan, right?" Lucile: "Ah, so you really love Iris so much, Ferris? It's because of this that I'm always forced to become the hated character. You're really sly, Ferris." Lucile (about Sion): "That's right. He's not me. I don't have high expectations of his abilities. What I expect from him is something that exceeds power. His fate was always swaying about in the storm. But Ferris, you saved him once before. And I didn't kill him. What does that mean? Fu, fufu...isn't this way too interesting?" 8. Sion: “At least there’s a limit to playing dumb! If you used such power at the beginning, you could have sent even 50 mage knights running back, right!? Wouldn’t our comrades have wasted their lives for nothing!?” Ryner: “Do…don’t kid around! How can I even beat 50 mage knights? Those enemies were just shocked that they saw my ‘Alpha Stigma’ and got careless, so I was able to beat them easily. Besides, it’s just 3 of them…no, only 2, you know? Stop joking.” Sion: “Even so, but if you used that power on the battlefield, at least…” 9. (Voice inside Ryner’s head) People will die. But everything doesn’t matter. Let’s end everything. Everything— According to my wish. Release it. Open. Kill. Kill everything. Kill everything in front of me… 10. Ryner (taken over by the alpha stigma talking to the Mage Knights): ‘Don’t defy me. Your molecules shall scatter like sand.’ ‘God. Demon. Devil. Hero. Monster. What do you scum call me? WHAT DO YOU CALL ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!' ‘The (α) beginning is destruction. I don’t create anything. I don’t bless. I don’t redeem. I just erase, completely.’ ‘I won’t let you run away. I’m going to make all of you disappear. All of you, all…' (About Sion and Kiefer): “You two…are too dangerous…die…damn it…my strength…disappearing…my eye’s…closing…’ 11. Lucile to Sion: “I’ll ask these questions. If your answers don’t meet what I expect, I’ll kill you. Relax. It won’t hurt. You won’t realize that your brain and body are separated. You’ll just die.” The clan that only follows the king for generations. And the current head of this clan wanted to test Sion to see whether Sion suited his will. Sion: Die…? Sion’s Thoughts: Why is this man saying such things all of a sudden? He’s going to kill me if my answers don’t match his intent? This is the condition that I have to accept before he asks me the questions. If I don’t accept this condition, I won’t be questioned… Lucile: “This is the Eris family, Sion.” Ferris: “How stupid. Are you going to throw away the life you barely managed to take back from the battlefield?” Sion’s Thoughts: He had no need to ask more. He decided that he would be confused no longer. No. That battlefield had decided the path he should move onwards to. He once lost everything. But he continued to move forward. With this power, he should be able to kill everything. His brothers, sisters…even the king… But… Sion: “Alright, ask me any question then. Try me…Lucile Eris.” Lucile: “Haha, I knew that you could possibly say that.” Sion’s Thoughts: Yes. I can’t stop now. I want to kill everyone who gets in my way. I will accept any condition just to achieve this aim. Even if I’m… A demon… 12. Ryner (to his captors): “Hey, are you going to keep me inside a cell? How boring~ I didn’t even misbehave in that academy.” Teacher (The old man who was the head of the orphanage): “Shut up, you monster! Who said that you can talk!?” Ryner: “Monster…ah? Yes, yes. Watch out. If your temper’s too fiery, you might rupture a blood vessel, teacher.” Captor1: “It’s because of your meddling that that brat Astal took a great leap forward!” Captor2: “It would be alright if you had died on the battlefield with Astal.” Captor3: “Do you know how severely we were told off because you survived!?” Captor4: “Everything and anything was caused by you! And you low-wretched scum can still get so cocky!?” Ryner: “Hey, did you call me here just to mention your grievances? Ah, I see. You can ease your stress with such a cute pet like me around you, right?” Captor: “STOP YOUR NONSENSE! What’s this? The blood’s red? Are you trying to imitate a human? You’re a monster!” Ryner: “Eh? My head hurts for some reason…” Captor1: "OF COURSE YOUR HEAD WOULD HURT WHEN YOU’RE BLEEDING!" Captor2: “Brat! Are you treating us as idiots!?” Ryner: “You’re the ones who’re treating me as an idiot, right? I’m the one being treated as an idiot. Well, if there’s anything, just say it. These chains are cutting deep inside my flesh. Kinda hurts~ I don’t have such unique interests at all, so I don’t really feel good…” Teacher: “Oh well. The reason why we called you here is to pass on the king’s message. The king said that since you’re locked in prison, he will grant a wish for you as compensation. Since when would a wretched person like you have a right to make a wish…but the compassionate king was really insistent. Remember this. This is the king’s grace. Well, if you have any wish, just say it.” Ryner: “Compassionate…ah…but I’m still locked up, right? Ah, it’s because of that, right…because of this, the king became fearful of the ‘Alpha Stigma’…so he’s willing to grant a wish for me and hope that I won’t cause any trouble. I see. Is this the carrot and whip logic?” Captor: “SHUT YOUR TRAP! STOP GETTING COCKY THERE!” Ryner: “Uu, since it can be fulfilled, the larger the dream, the better…maybe I can ask for an extremely large pillow inside the jail where I can sleep in any corner…” “Ah…yes. Help me with that.” 13. Kiefer (in the prison cell with Ryner): “Why? Why must you oppress us to such an extent? Aren’t you happy with killing us all? I don’t want to hear it! Saying that my sister died…and, I don’t want…to hear that from your mouth the most, Ryner! You knew all about this? You knew and yet you’re laughing secretly? I actually told you that I liked you…are you secretly laughing at me for being such a stupid woman…?” Kiefer to Ryner: “Or are you going to take revenge for Tai, Tony and Fualu? You can’t forgive me for betraying you all, so you came here to kill him? You want me to feel thorough despair before killing me? Or is that still not enough for you? What do you want me to do? I already somewhat knew…that my sister was killed. But…what could I do? I couldn’t do anything! I…I…” Ryner: “Congratulations on your release, Kiefer. And congrats to me for being locked up. Now I finally found a place where I can take naps without worrying about intruding on others. And there’s free provision of 3 meals a day here.” Ryner: “You’re wrong. The ones who killed weren’t humans. They’re monsters, Kiefer. War is a monster. A country’s a monster. Desire is a monster, and I too…But you’re a human, Kiefer. You don’t have to worry so much. Do you understand? Then, let’s just treat this as the king of the kingdom of afternoon naps having arrived. You should do your best outside too, Kie…UWAH!?” Kiefer: “Now I know why I like you, Ryner. I thought that it’s because you lack the will and enthusiasm, so I thought that I didn’t need to be wary about you…I thought that it’s because of you that I felt safe…that’s what I thought. But I was wrong. In fact, you’re a kind and understanding person. You’re stronger than anyone else. So…so, you’re not a monster too. I assure you. If you dare call yourself a monster again, I won’t forgive you for that. You’re no monster, Ryner. At least I don’t think you’re a monster. I’ll live on. Thank you, Ryner. And also…I’ll definitely…” 14. Sion (talking to himself after seeing Ryner’s report): “…I thought that you would continue to take naps when you were hiding here. Looks like I was here…I worked hard and came all the way here, and yet…you’re hiding here and enjoying yourself. I really can’t accept this difference. I won’t allow myself to be the only one worrying about everything and anything. You’re my personnel. I’m going to make use of you.” “Whether you like it or not.” 15. Jailer (to Ryner before he takes him away): “I, feel that it’s an honorable thing, to be friends with you.” Ryner: “Eh? Ah…re, really? Ah, ahaha!” On hearing this, Ryner was really moved as he couldn’t help but give a dry laugh. Both of them were talking so easily, and this would be the last time. 16. Ferris: “You held back just now, didn’t you?” Ryner: “Ah? What makes you think that way?” Ferris: “That spell just now…if you didn’t use a water spell, but a fire spell, which could have caused a wide area of damage, you could have caught me. Since you could execute that level of movement, you could have made that immediate decision, right? But you…why did you use it?” Ryner: “Un~, that’s because if I did so, you could have died. Also, if your beautiful face got scarred, I’ll be really guilty about burning your face like that…it’s rare to see such a beauty.” Ferris: “Stay behind if you want to, but you’ll definitely regret it severely later.” 17. Ferris to Sion about Ryner: “You’re really very irritating…you knew, didn’t you? He’s strong. I don’t think I will lose to him…but he’s the first one to threaten me other than my brother, and he held back before he attacked.” Sion: “You’re finally here. Welcome to my palace, Ryner.” Ryner: “Haa…I’m tired. Just let me sleep already. Good night~” Sion: “Oi oi! Don’t sleep here. I’m the king after all.” Ryner: “I DON’T CARE ALREADY! I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!” Sion: “Really, are these words of yours even appropriate? If you continue uttering rubbish like that, I won’t tell you about Kiefer.” Sion: “Alright, I’ll tell you then. After leaving you in my care, Kiefer left Roland. She said that she wanted to journey through the countries. Maybe she wanted to see more of this world after going through the incident between Estabul and Roland?” Sion: “I personally feel that this is interesting. Relics of the legendary heroes? Amazing. To think that you could actually think of something like that.” Ryner: “I say…don’t just read other people’s reports like that, you.” Sion: “I already read it.” Ryner: “Return it to me.” Sion: “No can do. I’m the king, you know? When do I ever need to listen to your orders?” Sion: “Anyway, I like this report. So, I’m going to make you search for the contents in here personally, Ryner. I want you to journey around the world to gather the things called the relics of the legendary heroes back.” Sion: “But I’m a little worried about your lackluster attitude, Ryner…so, Ferris, I want you to assist Ryner and escort him.” Sion (after Ferris refuses to help): “I knew you would say that, so I let Lucile read this report too and got his permission. Lucile said that this report’s content was rather meaningful. He said that if Ferris made this plan fail…for some reason, Iris will die. So Ferris, if you can’t escort Ryner properly, Iris might die, you know?” Ferris: “Un. No problems. I have to protect my own life…” Sion: “You’re too naïve, Ferris. Things aren’t that simple. According to Lucile, if you don’t follow what I say, the Wynnit dango shop may be obliterated immediately.” Ferris: “You!? You despicable bastards!?” Ryner: “You’ll pay for this, Sion!” Ryner (hearing Lucile’s countdown): “I’d say! What’s with this ominous voice!?” Ferris: “Damn it. There’s no time. The dango’s in danger. I’m going then, king.” Sion: “Un. I’ll leave Ryner to you then, Ferris.” 18. Sion: “Lucile, is this where I’m going to?” Lucile: “I don’t know. But that’s one of the paths to the future. This isn’t your final destination, which is why I haven’t killed you. A king’s an item, a gear in the country. The gear won’t spoil when it’s new. Fufu, you’re still considered new.” Ryner’s words from the report: Men don’t like death. They don’t like to kill. They don’t like reluctant tears, and they don’t like to cry for nothing. What’s the feeling like when someone can’t choose their own life? How does it feel to have a family member die? What is the emotional state when someone a person likes dies? Nobody wants to face these, but why is the world laughing and thirsting greedily for this meaningless sadness? I’ve never thought of trying to change anything. But if I don’t change it, sadness will be unavoidable, and I don’t want to lose anything… It may be troublesome to say this, but… It’s time to move forward. I’ve always been trying my best not to face this problem head on, but if there’s a need, why not look back at my past head on? And, to enjoy a world where a person won’t lose anything and anyone. A wonderful world where that girl and Kiefer won’t cry, Tai, Tony and Fualu won’t die, and Sion wouldn’t be in a dilemma. Moving forward to a world where everyone is happy and could sleep all day.” Retrieved from Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations Category:Media Category:Novels